Throughout a variety of different industries, it is common to have cables or conduits that run along support structures. These cables or conduits can sometimes be part of separate closed systems and are used to conduct electricity, flow hydraulic fluid, house control wires, and provide pressurized air for pneumatic devices. Regardless of the conduit's intended use, it is necessary to properly secure the cable or conduit in a safe, uniform, and visually appealing manner.
Commonly, support structures have cables running along them and come equipped with stationary cable guides that are built into the support structure and cannot be moved. These “fixed” cable or conduit guides only allow for a certain number of cables or a certain diameter of conduit to be routed along a specific route on the support structure. Thus, the fixed guides do not work effectively when there are additional cables or different sized conduits, or the route for the cables and/or conduits are different from the route along the support structure.
If a structure does not accommodate for the cables or conduit to run along it or the fixed guides provided are not preferable, then other fastening methods are required. A popular method for fastening cables to support structures is to use cable-ties, commonly known as “zip-ties” or “wire-ties.” Generally, a cable-tie encompasses both the support structure and the cable, and is then tightened to secure the cable to the support structure.
The use of cable ties can cause several problems. For example, improper tightening of the cable tie results in the cable shifting laterally or longitudinally along the support structure. This shifting can degrade the cable's broader system performance and potentially damage the cable and the support structure.
Additionally, excessively tightening the cable ties may also crush the cable or conduit. Crushing the cable or conduit restricts the internal movement of the cable or flow in the conduit. Additionally, crushing the cable in this manner can also weaken the outer cable or conduit housing, which reduces the lifespan of the cable or conduit and may cause broader system failure.
Furthermore, securing cables or conduits with cable ties can also be unsightly. Further still, the cable-ties can cause cosmetic damage to both the cable or conduit and the support structure.